Malocclusion or abnormality in the proper alignment and the coming together of teeth of the upper and lower jawbones is the most prevalent problem in dentistry today. Approximately 90% of individuals suffer from malocclusion in one form or another.
Malocclusion typically results from a "high spot" in the upper or lower teeth/restoration wherein contact is initially made. As the jaw is able to exert tremendous pressure during chewing, stresses are concentrated at this high spot. Due to this concentration of stress an unequalized pressure is placed upon the teeth and the jawbone. Over time the unequalized pressure may result in drifting of individual teeth, gum recision and even the destruction of periodontal bone. The temporal mandibular joint that controls the chewing function may also be subjected to uneven wear that can lead to a particularly painful condition. In severe cases the temporal mandibular joint may need to be replaced.
Although malocclusion has been recognized in dentistry as a significant problem, no particularly efficient treatment for the malady has been developed up to the present time. In fact, the problem has usually only been addressed within the context of positioning partial and complete dental restorations including, for example, bridges, inlays, crowns and full upper and lower plates. Very significant discomfort results from the concentration of stresses discussed above when such restorations are positioned without properly addressing and providing the desired occlusion. For example, plates may shift as a result of malocclusion and pinch the gum against the jaw bone during chewing. Such a painful condition must be avoided if the restoration procedure is to be effective and the patient satisfied.
Accordingly, dentists positioning bridges, inlays, crowns and upper and lower plates typically utilizes carbon paper or other means to identify high points where stresses are concentrated during chewing. More particularly, a piece of carbon paper is placed between the upper and lower teeth, whether natural or restored, and the patient then bites down in the normal chewing manner. The mouth is then opened and the carbon paper removed. Marks or traces are left by the carbon paper on the contact points between the teeth/restoration. These marks allow the identification of high points or areas of strong contact and low points or areas of no contact where the teeth are essentially not functioning to masticate food.
Once the high points are identified, the dentist may utilize a grinder to grind down the high points and bring them more in line with the other teeth. Unfortunately, this is an inexact procedure but it is the best that has been developed up until the present invention. Accordingly, a need has clearly been identified for an improved method of providing proper occlusion and balancing the bite of a patient.